


Eastern Standard Time

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: NATM Rent AU for Steph [5]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - RENT, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love you Wea I'm sorry!!!!!, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry reminisces on what happened in the past 2 years and ponders how much has changed within that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eastern Standard Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. It's done. I love you Steph.

“December 24th 1991. 9pm, Eastern Standard Time.”

 

            “It’s been 2 years already? That’s fucking crazy…”

 

            “Hey don’t swear! There’s a kid here!”

 

            “I’m 20 years old!”

 

            “No I’m talking about that over glorified patch of grass sitting on the floor.”

 

            “I don’t even understand what that means…”

 

            “Ignore them, Lance. It’s their way of welcoming you into the family.”

 

            “Only because you forewent our rent.”

 

            “ _And_ because he’s dating your son now. Give him a bit of slack, guys!”

 

            Larry sighs and waves a single hand around in his own attempt of forgiveness. Lance really is a good guy to Nicky. He’s harbored a crush on him since they moved into the apartment when he was only little. Their former tenant was the one he was interning for until he was given the responsibility of the place. That’s probably the reason why he always stretched out the deadline for he rent. Larry’s got to thank him for _something_ at least.

 

            And that something is _not_ for dating his son. Baby steps.

 

            “He is right, Larry. You’ve got a free apartment now! That’s one less thing to worry about, right love?” He looks down at his boyfriend, the wig that Sacagawea gave him as a birthday present fitted perfectly on his head, and he smiles. Ahk’s been getting better now. He recently got out of rehab a few months ago and he’s smiling more now. He always loved seeing him smile. It reminded him that there are some things worth living for.

 

            And that there’s only now. There’s only here.

 

            Sacagawea passed away on Halloween of 1990. AIDS got the best of her and soon heaven has gotten one of their angels back. Amelia was the strongest of them all at that point, only because the rest of them were either getting sick or fighting each other. He still admires everyday how Amelia can smile so much. He knows it’s because Wea wouldn’t have wanted her to feel sad because she’s gone. She would have wanted her to feel happy because they were together in the first place.

 

            Amelia still wears the jacket she bought for her everyday.

 

            Then there was the matter of Jed and Oct. Of course they made up. It wouldn’t be them is they didn’t make up at some point. This time, it was for good now. They’re married and Jed actually lives Uptown with Oct. A few weeks ago, they announced that they were going to adopt a kid soon. He’s never seen Octavius as a man who would settle down enough to have a kid, considering he too is HIV/AIDS positive, but a lot can change in a few years.

 

            Lance du Lac is one of those changes.

 

            He has to admit, he never actually hated the guy. He’s just prone to picking fights a lot. Lance has been a source of stress for him for the past few years since he turned 21. Nicky, however, never resented him and he supposes that’s what makes them so different. Even if Lance tells them this is the last extension he would give, he always gives another 2 extra days for them to actually be able to pay in full.

 

Money isn’t a problem anymore anyway. He’s finally got a stable job teaching children music in the local high school. For once, they give the same salary a regular English teacher would have. Only because Larry is loved by all his students and the Principal were actually nice enough to give him that raise. Ahk would also start finishing college soon after winter break. Everything is finally starting to look up.

 

            “Dad?”

 

            Larry looks up from playing with Ahk’s hair and sees his son, fresh faced and curious. Just like him when he was younger only now he know he’s going to get the life he deserves. He’s sure of it. His son takes a seat next to him on the couch, right behind the film projector and he smiles. This is the first time Nicky has finished making a movie. He’s really proud of it too. “We’re going to be alright. I know we will.”

 

            “I know it too, Nicky. We’re going to be alright.”

 

            Larry looks around the room again at Amelia and Jed playing a mock game of poker without the chips on the floor. He looks at Lance who is now engaged in a conversation with Oct on financials. He looks at Ahkmenrah, humming contentedly on his lap with his eyes closed. This is his family. This is why he’s still here. These are the people that remind him constantly of who really care for him. These are the people he loves.

 

            He’s no longer one of those guys who have given up on life. Now, he’s starting to live it again. He knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left, like Ahk and Octavius, but that wasn’t an excuse for him to stop living. He’s never alone anymore. He’s never abandoned. People he cares about forever surround him and it’s more than he could ever have asked for.

 

            “Hey Nicky! Why don’t you show us that film of yours?” Nicky was more than happy to oblige. He glances once at his dad, squeezes his shoulder with a smile, and starts up the film projector. The rest of the occupants of the room crowd in together and watch the beautiful film, snippets of their lives for the past two years are shown before them. They joke along with the shots of Larry playing with his guitar. They smile and stay quiet with the shots of their dear late Sacagawea.

 

            Nicky even included some candid shots of Lance of when they started dating. Octavius took no time to tease both of them about it. Nicky didn’t care. He wanted to showcase the people that shaped his life and made him who he is today. He wanted them to see how beautiful they are and how they have bloomed in the past two years. This film may not have that much of a plot but it had heart and that’s all that matters.

 

            There’s only them after all.

 

            There’s only here.

 

**_There is no future_ **

**_There is no past_ **

**_Thank God this moment’s not_ **

**_The last_ **

 

**_There’s only us_ **

**_There’s only this_ **

**_Forget regret_ **

**_Or live in fear_ **

 

**_No other road_ **

**_No other way_ **

**_No day but today_ **

**_No day but today_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you're iffy with the age. Lance is about 7 years older than Nicky here. None of that Akita business happens with this guy. He's just been in love with Nicky since he was a kid. Just a little knight bab wanting to fit it, that's all.


End file.
